Dream on
by Soroka
Summary: This is a collection of Jotakak flavored ficlets. Expect lots of cute character moments and a blatant lack of smut. Welcome to my own, personal Jojo therapy project. Prompts are welcome.
1. Touch

There was a silent ritual between Kakyoin and Hierophant, one that started so long ago he could not remember a time when they did not have it. Whenever he was genuinely distressed or in serious pain, the stand would lay a hand on his shoulder and just keep it there until his master's fingers met his. There was no force in their grasp, just a brief squeeze of reassurance that things would turn out all right in the end. Hierophant did not have a voice but that gentle touch said everything that needed to be said between them. _I'm here. I know._

That was why when he regained consciousness in a cramped car with a bloody bandage over his eyes, his hand had instinctively reached for the one resting on his shoulder only to be met with human warmth instead of Hierophant's velvet smooth skin. Jotaro's voice was low as he shifted carefully letting Kakyoin's body rest against him, "I'm here."

Kakyoin suppressed a tired smile, feeling his muscles relax despite the stabbing pain. His fingers brushed fleetingly against Jotaro's as he replied, "I know."


	2. Time out

"You do realize I said 'time out', right?"

Kakyoin's words came out a bit muffled as he ran a hand over his face to brush the dust away. He lay flat on the desert sand, his eyes squinting at the scorching Egyptian sun above him. A few meters away, Abdul saw Jotaro suppress a mocking smile.

"Really? I couldn't hear you from all the way over there."

Polnareff broke into a short laugh. He was sitting on the trunk of the car, and for the last couple of minutes had been watching their sparring match with enthusiasm and mild concern. Kakyoin sat up and shot a venomous glare in his direction before muttering something about long distance stands.

Jotaro just shrugged and walked up to him, a long trail of yellow dust trailing behind. There was a glint in his eye as he stretched out his hand towards his fallen opponent. "Maybe all the other stand users we've encountered so far said it as well. You should listen more carefully next time."

Kakyoin laughed and gripped Jotaro's hand tightly, pulling himself up from the sand. "Point taken. Still, this was a good workout. I look forward to the next one."

Jotato sneered, the gleam in his eyes glowing brighter. "You really shouldn't. I've been figuring out some new moves."

"That should be interesting." Kakyoin's tone shifted from polite to a sarcastic drawl. "So far, I counted a grand total of one, repeated really fast. That will get old eventually."

Jotaro's mouth stretched into a scowl as he shoulder-checked his classmate into a dry bush. "It took you down easy enough."

Kakyoin's reply was drowned in a loud engine roar. Joseph Joestar lifted his head from the popped hood of the car, his face covered in oil and shot them a bright grin.

"See? I told you it was nothing! Get over here, we're ready to go!"

Abdul nodded briefly but did not turn around, watching his two Japanese friends walk slowly towards the car. He could not hear their words anymore but he could see their warm smiles and an occasional burst of laughter.

Next to him, Polnareff rolled his eyes. "Jotaro fights dirty," he remarked before biting into a glossy red apple.

Abdul just shrugged and brushed sand away from his eyes. "We all do from time to time." He paused, watching Hierophant Green move surreptitiously along the sand trying to trip Jotaro. "I guess all is fair in love and war."

Polnareff snorted, sending flecks of apple juice flying everywhere. "This is not exactly war, Abdul."

Abdul smiled and shook his head. "No, no it isn't."


	3. Bad influence

"What's with the evil eye?"

Jotaro felt an unexpected sting of annoyance when he saw the front door to Kakyoin's home slam shut. He was familiar with the dirty look his classmate's mother had shot him, he had seen it before in half of his teachers and probably all of his classmates but this time it was different. For starters, it did not contain that tinge of fear he was used to. Fear was better than pure and simple rejection.

Next to him, Kakyoin squinted as the morning sun seeped into his scarred eyes. He rubbed at his face absentmindedly and looked back at the closed door. "It's nothing, don't worry about it. My parents just think you're a bad influence."

Jotaro nodded briefly and picked up the pace, pulling his school bag over his shoulder. He was also familiar with those words, they were the usual phrases parents muttered around him by the time he had moved into his third year of high school. So far, the scenario was not at all new except for the weird, hollow feeling that washed over him when he met that cold, stony stare. This time, rejection had been expected but unwelcome.

He walked in silence for a while before asking. "Do you care?"

Kakyoin's eyebrows rose at the question. "You mean, do I care what they think or do I care if you are?"

Jotaro did not reply. Something must have changed in his expression though since Kakyoin let out a long sigh and gave him a brief meaningful glance. "They are a product of their generation, I guess. My dad still thinks good grades make you a better person."

Jotaro rolled his eyes as a sneer spread over his face. "What must they think of you then? Yours are average at best."

He had expected a counterattack but instead, Kakyoin shrugged and ran his fingers over the scarred tissue across his eyes. "They have been slipping after Egypt. That probably didn't help things either." He paused as he snatched his scarf from the grasp of the strong September wind and went on. "Never mind, they might be biased but they are not blind. They'll see you're not a demon eventually."

Jotaro suppressed another eye roll. The word _demon_ had never been used around him as far as he knew but he had heard every version of _thug_ and _delinquent_ that the Japanese language could hold so he felt that it more than made up for that. His mind flashed back to all the unsavory things he had done and for a second he wondered if he could ever come to regret them. So far, the chances were looking pretty slim.

He cracked his neck loudly and watched Kakyoin wince a little at the sound. "You're pretty quick to assume that they're wrong."

His classmate just shrugged again and brushed a strand of reddish hair away from his face. "Real demons don't lock themselves up in jail out of fear of hurting people. I haven't seen Star Platinum attack anyone who didn't deserve it yet."

Jotaro's reply quickly devolved into an unintelligible grunt and he refused to make a second attempt. The memory of his stand choking the life out of Hierophant Green bubbled up in his mind and for a second, he felt bile rise in his throat. It quickly faded away as he took notice of something more important.

"How do you know about the jail thing?" he asked guessing the answer already.

"Mrs. Holly told me."

Jotaro let out a barely audible groan. Of course she had, there was no way of stopping her from blabbering about his life to anyone willing to listen and unfortunately, Kakyoin always was. Those two got along way too well for his liking but in a way, he found their unusual friendship strangely comforting. His mother had usually bugged him about his friends at school and he had always blown her off, mostly to avoid the matter altogether. He still had no intention of talking about it but at least now he didn't need to. She saw his extremely small circle of friends around him every other day and that was probably enough to alleviate her worries. The burden had been effectively lifted off him but now, there were other annoying factors to take into account.

Like the fact that even if he really wanted to, he'd never be able to replicate the same situation with those cold, stern eyes that pierced through him before slamming the door shut. Or the fact that he was even, however slightly, bothered by it.

His rubbed his creasing forehead, trying in vain to keep his internal turmoil at bay. "She should keep her mouth shut."

"And you should be nicer to her. She loves you, you know?" Kakyoin yawned, pulled out a stick of coffee gum and popped it in his mouth, handing the rest of the pack to him. "You want some? It's really bitter but it wakes you up."

Jotaro stared at his sleepy expression in the grey morning light. Behind his eyes, Star Platinum shifted nervously. It did that a lot when Kakyoin was around and Jotaro had always attributed it to Hierophant Green's presence and stand users attracting each other. There was probably another explanation somewhere but he refused to dwell on it any longer. Whatever it was, it would undoubtedly disturb their current dynamic and he would rather face Dio a thousand times over than having to deal with that.

He shook his head and turned away, pulling his hat over his eyes. "I'm awake enough."


	4. Soulprint

**Based on a wonderful anonymous prompt that read "I wish you would write a fic where Jolyne and Kakyoin meet each other's stand. Or someone just pointing out how similar Stone Free seems to be to Kakyoin and his stand."**

* * *

"You want me to do what?"

Kakyoin's voice sounded uncharacteristically loud in the almost reverent silence of the Speedwagon Foundation archives. He pushed up his glasses and looked over Jotaro's shoulder where a tall lanky teenager was flipping through a magazine in the hallway with an expression of absolute boredom. When she glanced up, he was briefly met with the same green eyes as Joseph Joestar and his daughter and grandson. He was sure that if she turned around, he would see a star-shaped birthmark peeking from under the straps of her tank top.

Jotaro's tone, however, was as calm and collected as ever. "You heard me. You got your stand pretty early too, I figured you could teach her the ropes before she drives her whole school mad with her powers."

The teen scoffed theatrically at her father's words and rolled her eyes. Kakyoin could only imagine what kind of stand Jotaro's daughter would have if she had inherited half her father's spirit and temper. Then again, his years of research into the nature and development of their invisible companions confirmed that they were as wild and unpredictable as human genetics sometimes. Holly Kujo was one of the kindest, gentlest souls he had ever met and though her stand did not reject her anymore, it was nothing like her son's Star Platinum. Her very adequately named Kiss from a Rose could not harm a fly if it tried, which made its past violent nature another unsolved mystery.

He threw his friend a sympathetic look as he watched the teenager pop a piece of gum in her mouth. "She's a bit of a wild one, isn't she?"

Jotaro nodded and ran a hand over his face in exasperation. "You don't know half of it. I love that kid but I have no idea who she gets her attitude from."

Kakyoin suppressed a small smile before shrugging and going back to organizing a giant pile of papers on his desk. "Is her mother a stand user as well?"

Jotaro shook his head. "She doesn't even know about Dio. Jolyne was fine too until she turned twelve. Then a kid at school started messing with her and you can imagine what happened next."

There was a bit of pride in his voice as his green eyes darted towards the wiry teenager tapping her foot impatiently on the tiled floor. Kakyoin went on to flipping through his notes wondering whether the poor kid who had dared to pick on Jotaro's daughter had gotten off easy for not having to deal with Star Platinum's wrath. "So you want me to train her? That's a bit of a leap, don't you think? Polnareff also developed his stand when he was very young and he's actually good with kids. He even teaches fencing at a high school."

He trailed off when he saw Jotaro's mouth twitch at the corners. His friend walked towards him at a deliberately slow pace and sat across him, fingers intertwined below his chin. For a while he didn't say anything, his eyes scanning the jumbled research spread across the desk and Kakyoin suddenly felt uneasy. Jotaro was always a man of few words but whenever he got particularly quiet, things were likely to take a turn south fast.

"Some time ago you said you had a theory that we can influence our stands with our thoughts and experiences", he said eventually. "You even said that if they were strong enough, they could carry over into the next generation."

Kakyoin nodded and scribbled the current date on the corner of a new sheet of paper. "Yeah, so?"

"I thought you could use some empirical evidence."

The words were spoken with the same nonchalance of a man talking about the weather but to Kakyoin, who had learned to read Jotaro like an open book, they had sounded like a clap of thunder. He slowly put the pen down and looked at the hallway again to find a female silhouette hovering above the green-eyed teen peeking curiously at the glossy pages of the magazine. It had bright blue skin and a pretty, gaunt face, partially obscured by large green-tinted sunglasses. Its lower part had unwound itself almost up to its bellybutton, coiling around her master like a thin scarf, its small studded hands resting on her shoulders. As the stand leaned in closer, Kakyoin felt a familiar tug at the back of his mind and recalled how strange it had felt at first for Hierophant and him to learn to read through two pairs of eyes.

Jotaro was still looking at him, his expression carefully blank. Kakyoin could almost see the storm of words raging beneath his ever-calm surface, struggling to break through. There was no need for them, though, there never was. The soft, slowly unravelling stand floating around his rebellious teenage daughter was probably the epitome of all human expression Jotaro Kujo would ever be able to muster. That was also more than enough for him.

He let out a brief smile and said. "I see."


End file.
